Whispers in the Cold Night
by Monisse
Summary: A small onesot. Everyone wants to know what Touko asked Amon in episode 10, and so what he answered back, as Robin stared at him blankly, from the other side of the window. RxA sort of fic.


One-sot. Taking place in Witch Hunter Robin – Separate Lives Episode # 10  
Everyone wants to know what Touko asked Amon, and so what he answered back, as Robin stared at him blankly, from the other side of the window. But wasn't it pretty easy to guess? winks Here gores an RobinxAmon focused fic.  
And you know, I don't own Witch Hunter Robin nor none of it's characters.. although I would like to. They are property of Sunrise.  
Note that I'm a 100 RobinxAmon fan!

**

* * *

****Whispers in the Cold Night**

It was a cold night, and Touko had already come back from work. This days all she wanted to do was to come back home, relax… and think about Amon.

From where he stood, inside his black car, he picked the phone and thought for a long time if that was what he really wanted… to speak with her one last time.

In the other side, her cellphone rang, disturbing the quietness of the night and the silence that envolved her apartment.

She had no other choice but answered it. For the longest of times silence was all that could be heard, until he finally spoke up.

"Where are you?" Asked Amon in his stone freezing cold manner, unable to put some emotion into the words.

"I see you haven't changed. You call me and ask me "Where?" all of a sudden" There was so much she wanted to tell him, but none of it came to her out.

"I apologise.." Was everything he could mumble. A pathetic excuse for his behaviour lately. _What is happening to me_, he wondered.

Her eyes softned at this statement. He was apologising. A long pause came in between until she could finally spoke "That's unsusual of you".

He would speak his mind, at least for the last time, to her. To the person who he had some sort of attachment, some sort of caring.

"I rarely sleep recently, there's a case I have to take care of" It was true, but not only about work. In the dead of the night he found himself, several times, tossing and turning in the bed, his dreams haunted by a certain firecrafter. "The case from two years ago came back and… I shouldn't be able to think about anything other than that…"

"But I realize that… I'm thinking of you" _How in the world had he learned to be so outgoing and speak his mind so openly? Was it when she arrived…?_

"That's strange" She was seeing that this conversation had no sense, but still was comfortable just by hearing his voice.

"Yeah.." He answered back, without having anything more consistent to say. How he liked to be good with words.

"No, It's weird for you to say such things." Another silent pause and he could hear her holding the breath. Heart pumping like a storm in her chest. She was seeing where the conversation was leading to.

Gathering all his courage, he spoke his mind, not wanting to know what would be the consequences "It's best for us not to see each other again."

"I was wondering when you would say that" She said, letting her breath come out slowly.

Soft footsteps could be heard in the side walk outside in the dark. The ones he became to learn and acknowledge over time, that in some strange way made him feel calm and secure.

With a startle Amon looked up to see what his mind already knew.

The small child-looking girl was walking her way up to his car. A soft look upon her face and a slight blush on her cheeks. Amon couldn't stop but be amazed about how such beauty could look so fragile and at the same time so strong, as her green pools behind blond lashes told.

Touko sensed it, his heart bit became fast and after all she knew him. Not as she wanted to, but in the end she knew a bit of his heart and knew that bit would be forever hers. But there was her… the girl of many fires.

She had to ask him, it was now or never. "Say, can I ask just one question?" She knew the truth, but it frightened her to hear from his lips.

"What is it?" Asked him, in his rough voice. He had grown impatient and insecure, talking to Touko and seeing Robin. It was like being between the wall and the sword.

"Are you…"

Robin came close. She had spent a whole day apart from him. She actually could say she missed him… a lot! Now she would finally be able to hear his deep voice, feel his cold glare at her, and if she was lucky, he would dismiss her saying he wasn't hungry.

And she would be back inside, with the warm meal Master had done for him.

She understood him, she cared for him. _In an old brother sort of way, maybe? No, it was too much intense for only that. _

"Are you in love with her?" Touko finally managed to say.

He glared outside the window of the car from the corner of his eye, to see her looking inside with such innocence.

He was scared. Of course he was scared. How could he not be? Such a question coming from Touko… _What would he tell her?_ That he dreamed about the blond girl, that he ached to tell her how he felt, not only about her but about his life. To share with her the weight he carried on his shoulders, for he knew she carried an equal one. To tell her that she wasn't alone in the world and she could trust him.

How could he put aside a full grown up woman, stable, good looking and settled in life like Touko, for a young girl. Almost too young for him, but so beautiful at the same time. She made him feel alive again. The deep darkness that surrounded his heart lately was vanished only by looking into her green eyes, and at the instant he did so, he froze in his place. Breathing was almost unbearable and he thought.

Yes, she is beautiful. And he couldn't bare the thought of his darkness to engulf her at a single touch of his.

Yes, she is a Goddess. With the silver moon shining above reflecting on her pale skin and deep eyes. _Was that a blush?_

With a snap of his mind he awoke from this brief second, to hit the painful reality, remembering the question Touko had asked.

Returning to his usual tone, his eyes locked with the cellphone, wondering what to say.

With ice cold heart he answered "That's none of your business" hanging the phone down.

Relief was what he felt. He wouldn't admit it. At least not out loud… not to Touko.

He pushed down the window to reveal a soft blushed Robin standing outside the car handing him a basket.

"This… From Master" She spoke simply and softly not wanting to disturb his thoughts.

"Thank you" Was what he could say in a more or less warm voice.

Robin nodded slightly and he could see the corners of her mouth curling into a sincere smile.

_So typical of her_. Was in that right moment, that she saw a foreign sight in his eyes.

_Where they softening?_ By the time she could end the though, it was gone, like the soft wind that blows in that cold night.

And he pushed the window up, leaving her standing outside in the cold, while inside, he was burning with desire to say something else, but it wouldn't come, _not yet_.

Robin felt it was the cue to leave and she did. Returning to the sidewalk humming a chant she had learned in childhood, leaving Amon behind with a soft smile playing in his lips.

Tomorrow would be another day. She would be able to hear his deep voice, feel his cold glare at her, and if she was lucky, his eyes would soften again for her. Just for her to see.

* * *

This was my first Witch Hunter Robin fanfiction and probably the last one. After sometime trying to gather some courage to put a story into words, after one and a half year without being able to, a great urge to write this came while in a conversation with my boyfriend. "What Touko asked him?" I would love to hear some feedback from the wonderful WHR writers around this site.  
See you next time!

**Monisse**


End file.
